


You Are The Moon

by aerialbots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialbots/pseuds/aerialbots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that links them together. 50 sentences for Silverbolt and Skyfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Walking**

“I’m sorry”, Silverbolt mumbles for the umpteenth time, self-loathing and embarrassment rolling heavily through his energy field, but Skyfire simply shakes his helm, tightening his arms around him, and keeps on walking.

 

**Waltz**

“I don’t care what either of you did, ‘Bolt, you both need to stop dancing around the subject and _fix this_ before it costs you more than a few days of sulking.”

 

**Wishes**

“Let’s go for a flight”, Silverbolt proposes all of a sudden, springing out of his seat, and there’s an excited, hopeful glint in his optics Skyfire is sure wasn’t there a few minutes ago that makes it impossible for him to do anything but accept.

 

**Wonder**

“It’s so beautiful”, Skyfire’s younger counterpart breathes, stretching his sensors as far as they will go, spinning and circling around the fond, amused presence of his guardians, for the first time in his life feeling infinitesimal and loving every klik of it –and outside their joined minds, tucked into his side, Silverbolt smiles and pushes one of his own memories in return.

 

**Worry**

“It scares me sometimes”, Silverbolt admits, voice tight and small as he attempts to hold as much of Skyfire as his arms can circle, “when I realise I wouldn’t be able to help you if anything went wrong.”

 

**Whimsy**

The jet looks so embarrassed, so clearly frustrated at his own mistakes that Skyfire finds himself reaching out towards a set of scratches and commenting as casually as he can, “These look like the Trifid Nebula”, if only to see Silverbolt’s face scrunch up in confusion and then burst into a bright, surprised laugh.

 

**Waste/Wasteland**

“I’m sorry”, he is saying, but the words are nothing compared to the comfort and concern that envelop him when Silverbolt wraps his arms around him, somehow managing to keep him in one piece even as he stands horrified and heartbroken in the middle of the wrecked remains of the Science Academy.

 

**Whiskey and rum**

“Can I just ask, what in the world were you drunk on when you decided it was a good idea to lock your brother and his best friend in an honest to Primus _supply closet_?!”

 

**War**

“Yield”, Silverbolt grins down at him, holding down Skyfire’s hands above his head with one of his own while he straddles him, the aftershocks of laughter still in the shuttle’s systems shaking him like the gentlest earthquake in the world.

 

**Weddings**

“Er”, Skyfire says eloquently, staring at the frozen Aerialbots in slowly-sinking shock and something that may probably turn into amusement –or maybe hysteria, it’s quite hard to tell– at a later point, “Silverbolt, do I want to know why your brother is wearing a giant white dress?”

 

**Birthday**

Skyfire only manages to say “I just thought you’d like it, and since you are technically Earth-born, I assumed–” before getting a sudden armful of happy, cuddling Aerialbot, but he is definitely not going to complain about Silverbolt’s reaction.

 

**Blessing**

“What do you mean ‘ _He’ll do’_ , you glitch?!”, Slingshot snarls indignantly, and only Silverbolt’s alarmed hold on his frame and the awareness that his gestalt will be heavily disappointed of him if he breaks the tentative truce between Autobots and Decepticons manage to stop him from punching Starscream’s ugly smirking face.

 

**Bias**

“I’d say I agree with you”, Skyfire smiles ruefully, except the intent look in his optics and the teasing way in which he trails his hand down the new shape of Silverbolt’s wings tells the younger jet his partner isn’t feeling very sorry at all, “but I kind of like this, too.”

 

**Burning**

Skyfire has developed what Smokescreen assessed to be a ‘justifiable’ aversion to cold temperatures, but watching Ratchet work on Silverbolt’s unconscious, scorched form he has never hated anything as much as he suddenly hates fire.

 

**Breathing**

Warm lips ghost over his wings, not-quite-kissing their way up, up, up to the back of his neck, and when gentle sharp teeth close on the sensitive cables hidden there his breath comes out in a hitching sigh.

 

**Breaking**

It’s been a surprisingly quiet afternoon –even by their standards and considering the awkward fact that two of them have been pointedly ignoring each other for almost a week– when Slingshot suddenly can’t take it anymore and turns to Silverbolt with an embarrassed, pained expression, all but pleading to his brother: “I give up, okay, you win, just stop thinking about bringing your boyfriend for the night so slagging loud, will you?!”

 

**Belief**

“I don’t think I’m going like whatever this turns out to be”, Skyfire says warily, eyeing their expressions –from Fireflight’s excited grin to Skydive’s barely-there tilt of the lips and Silverbolt’s small, mischievous smile– with the feeling that a bunch of smirking Aerialbots cannot bode well, and deciding the fact that they even got his lover involved into it can only bode worse.

 

**Balloon**

“What was that word I needed...”, Skyfire faux-muses, Silverbolt shaking under him with barely restrained laughter and flicking his optics between Skyfire’s face and the water balloon he got from one of his downed brothers.

 

**Balcony**

“Yield!”, Fireflight gleefully shrieks as he dives down from the window, dropping at least a dozen ‘bombs’ on both his brother and Skyfire, leaving them laughing like younglings and soaked to their struts.

 

**Bane**

Silverbolt should probably feel guilty or embarrassed about the whole thing, but the look on Prowl’s face when he discovers that, for once, he and Skyfire were also part of what the twins have already dubbed the ‘Epic Aerial Water Balloon Carnage’ only makes him want to start laughing all over again.

 

**Quiet**

“Hush”, Silverbolt says, pleased-warm and slightly embarrassed at the sappiness of his own actions, and Skyfire only smiles up at him as Silverbolt keeps on tracing glyphs of love and promise into his plating.

 

**Quirks**

“You are so weird”, Silverbolt laughs the fifth time Skyfire kisses him immediately after he swallows another Energon confection, making a deep, pleased noise as he chases the flavour into Silverbolt’s mouth.

 

**Question**

Silverbolt’s not sure why Skyfire seems to ignore the fact that he’s never said no to his soft inquiries of ‘Can you stay the night?’, but he hopes one day Skyfire will trust him enough to stop feeling the need to ask for it every time.

 

**Quarrel**

“No, Starscream”, Silverbolt says, hard and sudden as he fragging _looms_ over the Decepticon Seeker, and Air Raid seriously didn’t think his brother had it in him, but slag if it doesn’t send a chill down _his_ backstruts when Silverbolt continues, voice deceptively level and eyes as cold and unforgiving as the Arctic winds, “because this time, I will not let you hurt him again.”

 

**Quitting**

“I can’t do this anymore”, Skyfire groans, throwing his head back in despair and pushing his controller into someone’s –probably Air Raid’s– hands, ignoring the mostly-gentle teasing from Silverbolt’s brothers and taking comfort in the fact that, based on his lover’s amused look and the delicate fingers that brush softly over his wings, being –or rather, _not_ being– good at videogames is not going to be an indispensable requisite for this relationship.

 

**Jump**

“You want to _what_ out of my alt-mode?!”, Silverbolt exclaims in horror, and only Skyfire’s quick reflexes and steadying hands on his back keep him from falling over and accidentally squishing the humans to an earlier death than they apparently wish for.

 

**Jester**

“Primus, just– _stop_ , I don’t even want to know–”, Skyfire laughs, covering Silverbolt’s mouth with his hand in a desperate –though somewhat half-sparked– attempt to stop him from spouting any more of those cheesy human science pick-up lines, and feels him grin against his palm.

 

**Jousting**

“Do you _mind_?”, Skyfire snaps, all but shoving the smirking ex-Con a good metre away from any point of contact and stationing himself like a barricade between Silverbolt and his –Primus help him– unwanted admirer, wings high and sharp and glaring at Motormaster with such hatred Silverbolt thinks, a bit hysterically, that given a few minutes more Skyfire may just manage to turn death-by-glower into a successful murder method.

 

**Jewel**

“Awww, but you’re just _gorgeous_ , aren’t you, you pretty little thing?”, Air Raid coos, and in his still-dazed state Silverbolt doesn’t know what’s weirder –the fact that Wheeljack somehow managed to turn his bonded back into his sparkling self, or that Air Raid is so easily fawning over Skyfire, adorably wide sapphire blue optics or not.

 

**Just**

“I wish you didn’t have to go”, he murmurs into his plating, a delicate caress of air against his sensor net, the words like quiet murder to his spark, and he closes his eyes and tightens his arms around his lover, wishing it was really as simple a matter as wanting.

 

**Smirk**

“Turnabout _is_ fair”, Skyfire says, pleased, optics mischievous and intense, looking down at Silverbolt’s tied-up frame with such heat that the younger jet can’t do anything but sigh his name in a hitched little breath at the first faint caress of Skyfire’s fingers on his plating.

 

**Sorrow**

“I will not leave the Autobots, Starscream, and I will _not_ leave _him_ ”, Skyfire says fiercely, uncertain of where exactly he found the courage to finally say these words, but determined to clear this once and for all, “not for you, and not for anything or anyone else, and you better accept this if you hope for us to be friends ever again.”

 

**Stupidity**

“I’ll give it to you”, Starscream glares at Silverbolt with what seems to be half hatred and half grudging respect, a little loud to let himself be heard over Ratchet’s work on welding his arm sealed again, “you helped him get some manifolds, at least.”

 

**Serenade**

“ _You are home_ ”, Silverbolt sings softly, laying on his side stroking gentle fingers over Skyfire’s lax face, hoping the words may keep the nightmares at bay.

 

**Sarcasm**

“Yes, Slingshot, I did not answer your comms. because I was having wild, loud, extremely kinky sex with my boyfriend”, Silverbolt replies flatly, not even bothering to look up from his datapad to watch his wingmate sputter indignantly.

 

**Sordid**

“Out of all the books ever written on Cybertron, all the epics and sonnets you could be reading, you go and chose a romance novel”, Skyfire shakes his head, chuckling and bending down to kiss Silverbolt’s rueful smile.

 

**Soliloquy**

“Look, mech, the way you and ‘Bolt have been fluttering around each other, I think we all pretty much know what you’re about to tell us, so cut to the point, will you?”,  Air Raid tells him, looking almost bored, except the minute tell-tale upwards sweep of his wings makes Skyfire aware of the current of amusement running underneath the jet’s words, the small expressions of happiness on the faces of the remaining Aerialbots behind him, and for the first time since he decided to tell Silverbolt’s gestalt about his intentions towards their brother, he feels himself relaxing.

 

**Sojourn**

The first thing Silverbolt says, lying down on a medical berth and staring at the ceiling with a slightly dazed expression, is, “If I ever get out of here, we are never hosting a dancing competition in the Aerie again, no matter how much high-grade Slings and ‘Dive slip on my energon, okay?”

 

**Share**

He has never deliberately disobeyed any orders from his superiors, and even though he knows, spark and processors, that he was right in doing what he did, the only thing that keeps him from going insane that night by himself on the brig is the ghost tide of feelings and sensations from both his brothers and his bondmate, holding him together even as he feels like breaking down.

 

**Solitary**

Skyfire doesn’t think many other things have hurt him as much as the second Silverbolt turns a tight, closed-off look on him and says, uncharacteristically sparse, “I’d like to be alone now, if you don’t mind.”

 

**Nowhere**

It shifts abruptly, the atmosphere turning upside down before he even has a chance of asking what is wrong, and somehow the touches turn frantic in a way that has nothing to do with passion and everything with desperation, Skyfire’s optics wild and anguished as Silverbolt drags his face down to cup between his hands, heartbroken and infinitely tender, promising “I’m here, Skyfire, I’m okay, it’s going to be fine” over and over, until the anxiety simmers down and his lover seems at least close to believing it.

 

**Neutral**

“Ohhh, no– no, no way, I am not getting into this”, Slingshot declares as soon as Silverbolt turns to him, supposedly looking for support but clearly just wanting someone else to shout at, if Skyfire’s irritated wing flicker is any indication.

 

**Nuance**

There’s an entire language to wings, be it for Seekers, Praxians or Aerial frames, but what fascinates Silverbolt are the subtle meanings hidden in the smaller, more delicate gestures of Skyfire’s hands.

 

**Near**

That night, just as he curls around Silverbolt, arms circling his waist and a hand tracing small, slow circles on the curve of a wing, he realises with a startled sort of tranquillity that he could end every day of the rest of his life this way, and call himself happy.

 

**Natural**

“I think it fits you”, Silverbolt says, all sweet tones and earnest optics, but a single raised optic ridge from Skyfire’s sand-and-algae-covered face is enough to break his guileless expression into peals of laughter.

 

**Horizon**

That night he looks up at the dark, starry sky and doesn't have to wonder whether Silverbolt realises he's thinking about him– a mere thought across their newly–formed bond suffices, and suddenly his lover is an almost tangible presence around him, inside him, enveloping him from the very core and to the tip of his wings, and he laughs breathlessly to himself, thinks back through the link, ‘I love you, too’.

 

**Valiant**

He cuts off his engines and lets himself fall, coming close enough to the ground he almost thinks he's not going to make it this time, but somehow manages to fire his thrusters and glide upwards again, feeling breathless and terrified that the flight’s still not over, elated at the brief glimpse of Skyfire's expression he catches as he gains altitude, and his love for his chosen mate soars as high as he is right now as he thinks, drunk on emotion, _'This is for you; this is how much you mean to me'_.

 

**Virtuous**

“That is not fair at all”, Silverbolt groans, but Skyfire simply revs his engines again, the vibrations spreading a slow, deliciously torturous heat throughout Silverbolt's frame, and there’s a smile in his lips when Silverbolt pulls him close into another kiss.

 

**Victory**

“Pinned you”, Silverbolt sings teasingly as he holds him –yet again– against the floor, knees braced at Skyfire’s sides and that sweet, intoxicating smile of his stretching across his lips.

 

**Defeat**

“Is this going to become recurrent behaviour?”, Skyfire asks mildly, but even as he says the words Silverbolt can see the smile that is threatening to escape him and feel Skyfire's hands sliding easily to his hips, making absolutely no attempt to change their position.

 

**(Bonus: Forever**

“Yes”, he whispers, optics bright with emotion, and the smile that lights Skyfire’s face as they hold each other close could bring each and every star in the universe to shame.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 1sentence community over at LJ, theme set Beta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ring**

“Apparently we need protection from supernatural beings”, Silverbolt explains flatly, so Skyfire simply decides to avoid both making any remarks or stepping on the multiple lines of rock salt spread all over the floor of the aerie.

 

**Hero**

Silverbolt’s never thought of himself as particularly brave, or special, but the look on Skyfire’s optics as his brothers excitedly recount his actions during battle makes him feel like maybe –just maybe–, he isn’t as expendable as he’s always felt himself to be.

**Memory**

He and Silverbolt share a brief, embarrassed look before Skyfire reluctantly admits, “There’s the Canada incident, but we don’t talk about that.”

 

**Box**

It’s not as if he _likes_ having to sit on the floor of a locked supply closet with a mech even larger than himself, best friends or not, but Silverbolt hasn’t had any proper rest in a week and Skyfire feels really warm and comfy pressed like that against his side, and he’s pretty sure the fingers running lightly down his wing are not exactly a complaint, in any case, so it’s really not his fault that he ends up falling into recharge with his helm on Skyfire’s shoulder.

 

**Run**

“Skyfire, run!”, Silverbolt screams, just before Slingshot tackles him with a wide, crazy grin, what looks like Sunstreaker’s painting supplies in his hand and –oh Primus, the rest of the Aerials heading straight for him.

 

**Hurricane**

“Never again”, Silverbolt groans pitifully, letting himself flop down to fall on top of his amused partner, wet and cold and miserable from patrol.

 

**Wings**

“Primus, Silverbolt, you look– and you don’t even _realise_ ”, Skyfire groans into his neck, fingers tightening on his wings and scraping over sensor nodes in a way that makes Silverbolt gasp and shake and arch against the wall, optics bright with surprise and lust.

 

**Red**

“ _No_ – look, I truly care for each and every one of you, and I love you, Silverbolt, but that’s just – no”, Skyfire replies vehemently, the Aerialbots’ poorly-hidden expressions of laughter doing nothing to quell his horror – especially when he catches a glimpse of what looks like a badly-sewn Christmas hat poking behind Fireflight’s back.

 

**Drink**

“Like, we would totally be your personal army if you decided to run away and colonise some faraway planet “, Fireflight promises, sprawled comfortably over both his and Silverbolt’s laps and sufficiently out of it from the pain suppressants Ratchet applied to his systems that he doesn’t register their amused looks, “I mean, you already have ‘Bolt, but he’d be more like a consort or something, and anyway, the more the merrier, right?”

 

**Midnight**

It doesn’t feel the same, flying through the planet’s atmosphere as it does through the depths of space, but if he looks at the dark sky above him, at the blazing stars in the distance he can pretend he’s drifting through infinity, peaceful and quiet and perfect with Silverbolt’s warm presence at his wing.

 

**View**

It’s one of his guilty pleasures and it probably should have lost its effect by now, but Silverbolt can’t help the shiver that runs through his frame whenever he looks up, optics wide and innocent and wings tilted just _so_ and hears Skyfire’s breath catching in his throat.

**Temptation**

_He’s finally lost it_ , he thinks, mouth curving into a resigned smile, and reminds himself he can’t actually join the fray since the other Aerials will most likely run to him for protection as soon as they escape from Silverbolt’s mercilessly tickling hands.

 

**Music**

“It reminded me of you”, Silverbolt explains over the sound of the song, suddenly feeling young and dumb and irrationally shy, but Skyfire _smiles_ , beaming like a small sun and it all just... fades away, because as simple as the gesture is, he managed to make his friend smile like he actually means it.

**Cold**

_Just a little longer_ , he tells himself, trying to quell his growing hysteria, and forces himself to think of Silverbolt, warm and safe and waiting for him, if he can just make it back home.

 

**Silk**

He wakes up to strong arms and warmth surrounding him in a careful embrace and the gestalt link relaxed and quiet, for once, so when Skyfire’s voice gently murmurs, “Go back to recharge”, he simply nods, optics still offline, and snuggles closer to his beloved to rest a few more hours.

 

**Promise**

“It’s not fair to you at all, I know that, but if there is one thing I can promise is that no matter how many times I have to leave, I will _always_ return to you.”

 

**Dream**

The colours are all wrong and Praxian wings are nowhere near the same as an airframe’s, but as he watches Skyfire smile at the bright yellow sparkling nestled on his shoulder and explain his newest experiment in affectionate tones Silverbolt feels a little breathless, a whisper at the back of his processors wistfully saying, _Maybe one day_.

 

**Talent**

“Oh Primus– yes, yes, right _there_ ”, Silverbolt practically moans, all loose limbs and pleased flickers of curvy wings, and Skyfire quickly downs the rest of his high-grade to hide the growl that threatens to escape him, torn between arousal at the sounds his friend is making and pure, illogical, murderous _rage_ at the fact that it’s _Bluestreak_ of all mechs who is tearing those sounds from him with nothing but a platonic wing-rub and an amused grin.

**Cover**

“Shh, love, don’t worry–”, he murmurs, delighting himself in the deep keening noises Skyfire is making under him, hot and thrumming with excess charge as Silverbolt kisses and nips and teases his way through his entire frame, one hand gently holding his wrists to the berth, “–don’t worry–”, he says again, moving slowly against him, friction creating sparks that crackle and snap between them, Skyfire’s needy sounds a counterpoint to the steady hum of Silverbolt’s systems, and he’s never been as comfortable in his own frame as he is now, straddling Skyfire hips, his free hand trailing into seams and over cables, “–I’ve got you.”

 

**Candle**

“Want me to kiss it better?”, Silverbolt offers, and starts laughing when Skyfire shoots him a dirty look and continues scrubbing bits of melted plastic off his arm.

 

**Silence**

There are no words this night, no sounds between them but for the quiet noise of their systems as they fly side by side, playfully spinning around each other, soaring through the starry skies and above the shimmering, infinite oceans.

 

**Journey**

He hasn’t lost his taste for deep space travel, doesn’t think he will ever stop loving the overwhelming freedom of it, of feeling the vastness of the open void all around him, the thrill that comes with the awareness of how incredibly small he really is, compared to all the systems and bodies and stars in space, but there is something not unlike gravity pulling him down, now, just like a sun calling to its planets, and even as he shoots forward and onto the next point in his maps he is already thinking of Silverbolt, and how wonderful it’ll be to see him after such a long trip.

 

**Fire**

“No, no–”, Skyfire murmurs, hands covering his own and sliding them both down Silverbolt’s frame, making him shiver, “like this...”

 

**Mask**

“I’m fine, really”, Silverbolt says, but his smile is tired and doesn’t reach his optics, and for the first time since they met Skyfire has no idea how to make it better.

 

**Ice**

“Air Raid, you come back here _right this second_!”, Silverbolt snaps, shooting after his cackling brother while still covered in white from nose to tailfins, and leaves Skyfire laughing behind them as he wipes the remnants of the mother of all snowballs off his face and shoulders.

 

**Fall**

“Shh, it’s okay”, he whispers pleadingly, arms closed firmly around the sobbing jet, his spark clenching painfully with each gasping breath his terrified mate takes. “You’re safe, Silverbolt, it was just a nightmare...”

 

**Forgotten**

“I just– We were friends, we were best friends and just I had to shoot at him _again_ , and it never stops feeling like we were flying together only a few orns ago”, he blurts out before he can stop himself, and he doesn’t know what’s worse, the soft look on Silverbolt’s optics or the fact that despite everything they’ve gone through because of the Decepticon Seeker, Silverbolt’s field wraps him in nothing but acceptance and understanding as he listens and holds him close.

 

**Dance**

“Want to dance?”, Silverbolt asks softly, his smile a little shy and reaching out towards him, and a thrill of something bright and warm makes Skyfire’s spark skip for a second as their hands close around each other’s.

 

**Body**

Being the largest of his gestalt by quite a bit has made Silverbolt used to treading almost hyper-cautiously through life, but having Skyfire above him with a warm look in his optics and a playful quirk to his lips he simply has to smile back, glad that for once he can give as good as he gets and not worry about hurting anyone on accident.

 

**Sacred**

“ _‘Sacred and sweet was all I saw in him’_ ”, Silverbolt quotes in a whisper, and it isn’t... it’s paraphrased, and the context is completely different, yet Skyfire can feel himself go loose, like the threads of tension that held him so tightly up have been suddenly cut away from him, and he sags into Silverbolt’s warm embrace and murmured words of acceptance.

 

**Farewells**

“Hey–”, Silverbolt says, and sneaks another, shorter brush of his lips to Skyfire’s own, pulling back with an affectionate smile, “One for the road, hmm?”

 

**World**

“May you travel under fair skies”, he whispers into his audios, soft and quiet and brimming with restrained emotion, “and may you always find your way back home”, and they might be nothing but words, yet he has never felt as certain that nothing will ever keep them apart as he does right then.

 

**Formal**

::I am going to _kill you_ ::, Silverbolt swears through his comm, and bites down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning out loud when Skyfire smirks sideways at him, unruffled and entirely too smug as he sends another pulse of his stronger energy field to sweep hot and divine along Silverbolt’s frame, looking for all in the world like he is not about to bring him to overload _in the middle of the fragging rec—room_.

 

**Laugh**

“ _I lost my heart to a starship trooper, flashing lights in hyper space_ ”, Silverbolt coos, and Skyfire laughs so hard this time _he’s_ the one who breaks formation.

               

**Unknown**

“ _I’m sure it’s friendly_ , they said,”, grumbles Silverbolt while Skyfire hoses him down again with warm solvent, hiding his smile as best as he can, “ _Let’s try to feed it_ , they said –well I say if they need someone to go patrolling through the woods, they can send my idiot brothers with Hound and Beachcomber.”

 

**Lies**

“The four of you are covered in green, edible gelatinous goo”, Skyfire points out so dryly even Skydive has to wince, “I don’t really think Silverbolt will buy your allegations of innocence.”

**Talk**

“The thing is”, Skyfire says, optics vacant, making Silverbolt’s spark twist painfully in his chamber, “after a point you just get tired of losing people.”

 

**Fever**

“Shut up, shut up, just–”, Silverbolt breaks off mid-phrase, flustered and not-quite-pouting and it’s just too much, and Skyfire can’t help but laugh as he pulls him into another kiss, and another, and another...

**Forever**

“Yes”, he whispers, optics bright with emotion, and the smile that lights Skyfire’s face as they hold each other close could bring all the stars in the Universe together to shame.

 

**Whisper**

It’s quiet, the first time they say it with anything other than touches or looks, but neither of them would change a thing about the fleeting afternoon they spent just laying around in their quarters in near-silence, enjoying each other’s presence and warmth, and the certainty, at last, that they were entirely, wholeheartedly loved.

**Strength**

“That is... actually a little impressive”, Skyfire says, staring at the pile of unconscious jets currently recharging on top of his best friend, getting a rueful smile from Silverbolt in reply.

 

**Wait**

“For Primus’ sake, will someone just bash their helms together and _keep them there_ ”, Air Raid groans to the room at large as soon as the two bigger fliers leave, to general agreement and even a few naughtier suggestions from the rest of the rec–room’s occupants.

**Overwhelmed**

“I really don’t think you warned me about this”, Skyfire says cautiously, but Silverbolt just laughs, and Skyfire’s wings are twitching the same way they do whenever he’s trying not to smile, so Fireflight figures he can’t be that bothered by being dragged into the cuddle pile.

 

**Search**

“Skyfire”, he says, soft and unwavering, facing the rifle’s barrel with clear optics as he searches Skyfire’s snarling face for a hint that he might be waking up from his nightmare, “put the gun down.”

 

**Hope**

“Maybe you deserve to be happy as well, don’t you think?”, Wheeljack asks, strangely soft, and smiles a little when Skyfire’s gaze flicks unconsciously back to the young Aerialbot leader.

 

**Eclipse**

The morning after would have probably been sweeter if they hadn’t woken to a giant poster offering them “CONGRATULATIONS ON THE SEX”, courtesy of his soon-to-be-murdered brothers.

 

**Highway**

“Never again”, he whispers in shell-shocked horror, throwing himself into Skyfire’s arms and really, really far away from the humans’ terrible piloting skills.

 

**Lock**

It’s only after the sixth try that Skyfire manages to key in the code to his quarters, and Silverbolt is still laughing giddily as they kiss their way through the few metres between the entrance and the berth.

**Gravity**

“I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation–”, he starts indignantly, wings flaring behind his back, and Skyfire’s reaction only seems to make him even more irritated, “What are you– Skyfire, _stop laughing_!”

 

**Breathe**

There are hot hands trailing down his wings and cold air hitting his neck, patches of warmth blooming where Skyfire’s lips are tearing airy sounds out of his throat, and Silverbolt isn’t sure he will ever remember how to breathe properly again.

 

**(Bonus:  Bonds**

“That’s okay”, Silverbolt says, fingers tightening around Skyfire’s, offering him a tiny smile, “I’m not planning on going anywhere.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 1sentence community over at LJ, theme set Gamma. Dedicated to Nox, for giving me the kick I needed to finish this set, and to Atalan, for coming up with this wonderful pairing and helping me meet an amazing friend through it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comfort**

It's all worth it, if only for moments like this: their frames pressed close and their hands gentle as they map each other's plating, a silent greeting, a relearning of each other and the minute changes made in them by time and war.

 

**Kiss**

He dreams of dark space, of slowly treading a long path from one galaxy to another, looking for a single star, its light warm like a lover's embrace -- and meanwhile, outside, his body heals and Silverbolt waits, Skyfire's silent, unwavering guardian.

 

**Soft**

The scientist's face is startled, but his voice is as gentle as the moon's persuasion of the ocean waves when he greets the younger mech.

 

**Pain**

"I'd rather not talk about it", Skyfire says, something tired about his optics, and Silverbolt nods and gives him a smile that he hopes looks more reassuring than it feels.

 

**Potatoes**

"You can really make energy with this?", Silverbolt asks, blinking at the childish experiment he recreated on a whim with a pleased sort of surprise, and Skyfire can't help but smile when he's sure the jet isn't looking.

 

**Rain**

Thunder rolls and lightning explodes across the sky, and yet its precipitation does nothing more than fall harmlessly on his plating, Silverbolt's frame humming with energy as Skyfire kisses him under the siege of the storm.

 

**Chocolate**

Getting Skyfire to smile is sweeter than anything else, warms Silverbolt to the spark even more thoroughly than the sun, if only because of how rare an accomplishment it is.

 

**Happiness**

Had this happened one, five, twelve months ago, he would've left in that moment, would've taken Starscream back and been glad to be accepted in return, but his friend's words ring hollow in Skyfire's spark, and now -- now he simply can't say yes, not when he's so uncertain of things ever going back to their old ways and he has something else to lose by leaving.

 

**Telephone**

"I'll always be here for you, as long as you want me,", Skyfire whispers, reassurance and vow and confession all at once, and it doesn't... it's not what Silverbolt expected -- _wanted_ \-- to hear, but it makes it easier, somewhat.

 

**Ears**

"Tell me", he says simply, firmly, and Silverbolt's shoulders sag under his hands, voice tired but his optics grateful as he begins to explain.

 

**Sensual**

He smiles back and takes another sip of his energon, and focuses very hard on not dragging Silverbolt's ridiculous, lovely, perfect smirking face close so he can wipe the smugness from it with kisses.

 

**Death**

The face looking back at him is different, only that particular curve of wings and the shape of his hands belying the fact that this is the same spark he kissed goodbye not even a week ago -- but the mech behind those light blue optics is gone, and no amount of repair or rekindling will reconcile this stranger with the lover Skyfire's lost.

 

**Sex**

He laughs, something startled and strangely rough that makes Silverbolt's spark flare within its chamber, and Skyfire's optics are heavy in a terribly alluring way when he says, mouth quirking at the corners, "Trust me, that's _nothing_ like it at all."

 

**Touch**

There's a strange gentleness to Skyfire's hands that Silverbolt loves, something deft and careful in the way he does everything -- from writing reports to adjusting the settings on his holodeck -- that never fails to draw his optics and keep them there, entranced.

 

  **Weakness**

"Primus, I'm sorry, I just--", Skyfire says, stammers, words fractured and lost as he hides his face in Silverbolt's shoulder, holding him as tight as he physically can without hurting him, a silent, selfish reassurance that he hasn't lost yet another person he cares about.

 

**Speed**

He's younger than any carbon dating would insist and older than his actual years would indicate, but in this, in the careful unravelling of touch and taste and making another's energy sing with yours, the advantage Skyfire holds over his best friend becomes almost painfully stark, and he's infinitely glad that he gets to be the one to guide him through this, to make sure the darker ghosts of possibility are chased away by care and affection.

 

**Wind**

He feels as though he ought to be terrified of the elements howling at him under and against the cliffside, but with Skyfire's frame shielding him from the world itself Silverbolt can't bring himself to find it anything but peaceful.

 

**Freedom**

"I said no", Skyfire explains, face buried in Silverbolt's neck and shaking as much in relief as he is in despair.

 

**Life**

What Skyfire will remember the most is this: Silverbolt laughing, clear and cool like the water around them, and the school of tiny colourful fishes swimming curiously around his hands and face.

 

**Home**

It's not about healing, not any more than erosion or meteor strikes are to a planet; it's about evolving, about relearning, and Silverbolt will wait for as long as it takes his best friend to realise he isn't adrift anymore.

 

**Jealousy**

The Aerialbots don't like sharing, so clearly the only sensible solution is to take Skyfire as one of their own (though, in hindsight, it would've probably been more sensible to tell him about this beforehand).

 

**Hands**

"I-- sorry, you were saying?", Silverbolt startles, and shoves all thoughts of Skyfire and completely hypothetical touches that are not going to happen out of his processors.

 

**Tears**

Cybertronians lack tear ducts and crying is a full-body thing, their spark's energy thrumming with anguish or frustration or sadness in its purest expression across their frames, but as he kisses the corners of Skyfire's optics, arms tight around him and whispering soft words of comfort over the crackling keen of electricity coursing through the shuttle's systems, Silverbolt thinks that maybe humans know more about healing than they ever get credit for.

 

**Taste**

He kisses Silverbolt once, twice, slow and gentle, and at the jet's bemused smile he nods at the sky, the very picture of professionalism, "I was trying to determine if flying in these conditions would have made you taste like clouds, but the results are inconclusive -- would you mind if I conducted some more thorough testing?"

 

**Devotion**

Skyfire nuzzles the back of Silverbolt's helm before making his exit, light enough that he might as well have imagined it, but the way his entire plating feels like a live wire tells Silverbolt that no, that definitely just happened.

 

**Forever**

"Forever and a day", he murmurs into the curve of Silverbolt's shoulder, the jet's pleased sigh a caress against his audios as he laces their fingers together.

 

**Blood**

Slingshot shrugs, shoulders tense and optics brittle when he admits, "You're tied to him now -- as far as we're concerned, you're gestalt."

 

**Sickness**

"Welcome back to the living", Skyfire says, so damn relieved to see Silverbolt's hazy, confused smile that he doesn't even notice he's taken his best friend's hand in his own.

 

**Melody**

He expects him to tell them off, but Silverbolt just laughs, and joins them in their crooning about seeing spring on Jupiter's surface.

 

**Star**

There are brighter suns, more beautiful worlds, the vast expanse of space waiting for him whenever he decides to escape atmosphere's grasp -- but no other world has Silverbolt, with his measured voice and patient affection, and so he says in place, a lost planet tidally locked to the most improbable of stars.

 

**Confusion**

"'Fire", Superion rumbles, falling to the ground outside the base almost as relieved as he is hurt, and even through his fear and pain he finally relaxes enough to lose consciousness: this mech is of gestalt, even if he isn't gestalt by himself, and that is all he needs to know he -- _they_ \-- will be protected.

 

**Fear**

"Of course it scares me sometimes", Skyfire replies, blinking at him in that way of his that seems to waver between confusion and amusement, like he isn't entirely sure if he's being teased or accidentally insensitive, "Spacefaring is terrifying, if you think about it too hard -- it's just the perks simply outweigh the risks."

 

**Lightning/Thunder**

Silverbolt laughs, slips out of his reach like mercury between his fingers, and Skyfire grins, sharp and fleeting, before switching his stance minutely and launching himself after him again.

 

**Bonds**

“That’s okay”, Silverbolt says, fingers tightening around Skyfire’s, offering him a tiny smile, “I’m not planning on going anywhere.”

 

**Technology**

It's not that he minds being trapped in a closet with Silverbolt -- or, okay, that was terrible phrased because he does mind, he minds it very much, but it isn't the company he objects to in the least -- it's the fact that he possesses more degrees than the staff of half a dozen human universities _combined_ , and he can't get himself and his best friend out of a tiny little excuse for a room because he can't open the Primus-damned _door_.

 

**Gift**

He brushes his knuckles against the warm surface of a silvery-white wing, feels Silverbolt's energy field rising to meet his own, the jet still and expectant in every way but this small indulgence, and Skyfire smiles imperceptibly, affection and gratefulness spreading through his spark at the trust that has been placed in his hands.

 

**Smile**

Fireflight giggles, practically bouncing away from the room -- though not before sending his brothers a few captures of the scene before him, because Silverbolt curled under someone like that is as new to them as it is adorable.

 

**Innocence**

He's just so _nice_ , is the thing -- always composed, always pleasant, up until the moment he sheds one of his layers and you get a glimpse to the edges below, playful smiles and indulgent laughter and optics sharper than glass -- and damn himself too, because Skyfire has always been a sucker for the smart ones, and it figures he would go and fall for the best friend he's had in a little under an eon.

 

**Completion**

Silverbolt shifts until his frame is covering Skyfire's back, wraps himself around him with arms and legs and his face nestled between his wings, and it isn't long before both of them fall into recharge.

 

**Clouds**

"Wow", Skydive says, grinning at the embarrassed tilt of Silverbolt's wings when he looks away from the door, "Yeah, that definitely wasn't obvious at all."

 

**Sky**

They're turning into birds, Skyfire thinks with a fond sort of despair, as Air Raid whistles something about golden skies and the day meeting the night, Silverbolt hastily making his excuses to go chase his glitch of a brother and reformat him into a jukebox.

 

**Heaven**

"Kiss for your thoughts?", Silverbolt asks sweetly, optics like twin blue suns.

 

**Name**

English, in all of its simplicity, immediately becomes his favourite language with a single soft, breathy murmur of "Skyfire" falling from Silverbolt's lips.

 

**Sun**

It's a little hard for their organic allies to navigate around Silverbolt's recharging form, so it seems perfectly logical for Skyfire to sit by him until he wakes from his much-needed nap -- this way he can ferry the humans back and forth literally with a wave of his hand, and even enjoy the sunshine while he's at it.

 

**Moon**

He presses their foreheads together, silver to white like a winter night, and just like that everything seems easier once more.

 

**Waves**

Silverbolt may not have been in love before, but Superion has already danced this dance, and at least _he_ doesn't tease him where Skyfire can hear.

 

**Hell**

He groans despairingly, letting his face drop into Skyfire's shoulder, "Why is it always  _hurricanes_?!"

 

**Market**

"Tough luck, he's taken", Silverbolt declares blithely, and Skyfire hides his embarrassed smile behind his drink, much to the delight and good-natured whoops and catcalls of the other Autobots.

 

**Hair**

Gentle fingers dance up and down his wings, their owner already distracted again by his datapad, and Silverbolt sighs happily into his shoulder and adds it to the list of reasons he loves Skyfire.

 

**Supernova**

They meet in the middle, clinging to each other and their fields tangling in a loop of relief and fear and reassurance, ' _you're here, you're here, you're here_ '.

 

**(Bonus: Motion**

He likens it to galaxies spiralling ever-closer to each other across time and space, fated to meet sooner or later; Silverbolt bumps their shoulders together, bashful but delighted, and calls him a closet romantic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Help, I've fallen into a ditch of dokis and I can't get out.~~  
>  Written for the 1sentence community over at LJ, theme set Alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cool**

His mask slips, careful composure cracking in face of the mech's -- _Silverbolt's_ \-- friendly smile, and Skyfire finds himself smiling back without conscious thought for the first time since he was freed from the ice.

 

**Young**

Planting trees isn't exactly the most romantic activity in the book, but Silverbolt had promised to help his brother, and if he's being honest with himself Skyfire has to admit he'll do much duller things as long as he gets to spend time with Silverbolt.

 

**Last**

"I promised, didn't I?", Skyfire smiles weakly, frame battered and optics dim, but whole and real and _alive_ in Silverbolt's arms.

 

**Wrong**

" _Everyone_ has copper and tellurium in their alloys, it doesn't make me 'cute'", Skyfire replies, giving Silverbolt a chiding look and completely failing to hide the flustered buzz of pleasure in his field.

 

**Gentle**

They work around the shifts of rebirth and reawakening, and somehow before they know it they've become constants in each other's lives.

 

**One**

It's not that he doesn't _like_ being part of a gestalt -- he doesn't think he could stand living any other way -- but he can't help but enjoy the novelty of having someone that likes him for who he is, even though they weren't made for each other.

 

**Thousand**

"How about this -- I'll love you one day for each star in the universe, and if I still think the same once I've run out of them, I get to do it again."

 

**King**

"Can't buy me with pretty words", Silverbolt mumbles into Skyfire's neck, but his field slowly relaxes again, so Skyfire will take his victories where he can get them.

 

**Learn**

"As soon as I can move again", Silverbolt murmurs against his lips, "you're teaching me how to do that."

 

**Blur**

It seems to hit him in fits and starts, the realisation that everything he once knew as a constant is gone, and on those days Silverbolt makes sure that he isn't left alone, that he knows he's needed here, that he _matters_ , and hopes that one day Skyfire will mean it when he says he's alright.

 

**Wait**

"Shh, let me", he murmurs, hands gentle in the quiet dusk, and Skyfire offlines his optics and leans gratefully into his touch.

 

**Change**

He's not growing up, per se, but rather growing into himself, and Skyfire can't begrudge him that, even as he finds himself wishing he could be a bigger part of the picture.

 

**Command**

He's not _hiding_ , he's giving him space, and if Slingshot gives him _one more_ knowing look he's dragging everyone to Nellis to do extra drills with the humans for a _week_.

 

**Hold**

The best thing about this romance thing, he decides, is getting to hold Silverbolt while they recharge.

 

**Need**

"Gorgeous", Skyfire murmurs, nuzzling the delicate curve of his jaw, and Silverbolt sighs, head tilting down to brush their lips together.

 

**Vision**

He's seen Earthrise before in Skyfire's memories, but it could never compare to watching it in person, wonder in his optics and Skyfire's fingers laced with his own.

 

**Attention**

"Distracted, are we?", Silverbolt smiles, and drops kisses all over Skyfire's face until the scientist relaxes, hands carefully settling on Silverbolt's sides.

 

**Soul**

It occurs to Skyfire, as he catches himself comparing yet another star to Silverbolt's spark and finding it lacking, that maybe Air Raid had it right and he _is_ completely hopeless.

 

**Picture**

His fingers go through the hologram predictably enough, but he never imagined just the sight of his friend would make his spark skip a pulse then spin so painfully slowly within its chamber.

 

**Fool**

"I just-- I missed you, it's all", Silverbolt smiles awkwardly, hands lacing behind his back as if to keep himself from taking hold of Skyfire's again.

 

**Mad**

(Though it's all a bit moot, really, when Skyfire steps forward and wraps his arms around him, holding him as close as he's been wishing to all these months.)

 

**Child**

"He's a _reformat_ ", Starscream scoffs, "you might as well have fallen for a _submarine_ while you were at it."

 

**Now**

It makes sense, in a way, that neither of them particularly wants to extend their stay -- they're both living ghosts, and the entire planet is a graveyard.

 

**Shadow**

Skyfire shrugs, looking uncomfortable, and explains, "Some people will just never like anything different to them, be it on Cybertron or on Earth."

 

**Goodbye**

It hadn't hit him, somehow, that the Altihex of Skyfire's stories was the same husk of spiralling valleys from the stills Prowl had shown him during the briefing -- flying over it, this city of charred white and shattered crystal, makes Silverbolt wish he'd never had to reconcile these truths at all.

 

**Motion**

He likens it to galaxies spiralling ever-closer to each other across time and space, fated to meet sooner or later; Silverbolt bumps their shoulders together, bashful but delighted, and calls him a closet romantic.

 

**Hide**

He makes a couple of completely transparent excuses and drags Skyfire to an empty room, and then he holds him close until the shadows of destruction and memory leave his friend's optics.

 

**Fortune**

"Fine, so maybe I could live without you", Silverbolt says, pressing their foreheads together despite the exasperation in his voice, "but get this: _I don't want to_."

 

**Safe**

"They can't touch you now", Skyfire promises fiercely, holding Silverbolt as tightly as he is clinging to him, "I won't let them."

 

**Ghost**

The jet is surprisingly well-adjusted, for someone who was reformatted after getting shot down from the sky -- or so Skyfire thinks, until one of the older trines shows up and Superion goes positively _berserk_ against the Seekers.

 

**Book**

"Scoot", he orders, mouth quirking at the corners, and curls against his side for a nap while Skyfire returns to his datapad, a little bemused but holding back a smile of his own.

 

**Eye**

He knows he's most likely just imagining it, and he probably should feel guiltier about even thinking about him like that, but sometimes Silverbolt will _look_ at him, just this soft sideways glance with his wings like a silver halo, and Skyfire's spark will pulse like a star going nova.

 

**Never**

_He isn't gestalt,_ Fireflight thinks, a little woozy from the pain suppressants and cuddled on Silverbolt and Skyfire's legs, _but he isn't too bad, either._

 

**Sing**

He wonders, briefly, what Skyfire would sound like if he kissed his neck -- and then he almost walks into the doorway, the scientist giving him an alarmed look while Silverbolt simultaneously tries to reassure him, die on the spot, and understand why in the name of Primus' favourite scooter he's thinking about his best friend like _that_.

 

**Sudden**

There's a clang of metal against metal when their chestplates clash, and Silverbolt can't help but start laughing in the middle of a kiss because he suddenly gets why everyone calls it _banging bolts_.

 

**Stop**

Skyfire _groans,_ the same way he does whenever Silverbolt tells him a particularly cheesy pick-up line, flopping back onto the berth and giving Silverbolt his most disapproving expression, but after a moment -- and a couple apologetic and mildly giggly kisses -- he rolls his optics and smiles a little himself, so Silverbolt figures he doesn't mind it that much.

 

**Time**

"Twenty minutes", Silverbolt murmurs, settling more firmly against his side, and Skyfire hides a smile against the angles of Silverbolt's helm, "we're allowed to sleep in if it's our honeymoon."

 

**Wash**

"You need to stop being so pretty", Skyfire says sternly, in between peppering Silverbolt's face, neck, shoulders, the edge of his wings and whatever else he can reach with tiny kisses, much to the delighted laughter of his bondmate, "it's terribly distracting, I'll have you know."

 

**Torn**

He keeps himself from rolling his optics, for once, because, well -- Silverbolt looks happy, even about something as dorky as filling reports on the science lab, and Skydive and Fireflight tend to geek over even _more_ _boring_ stuff, so Air Raid figures he can accept that three fifths of his brothers are absolute nerds, one of them possibly a nerd _in love_ , and cut them all some slack -- for Superion's sake, at least.

 

**History**

"Say, can I be the phasor to your electron and take you to an excited state?", Skyfire asks casually, and Silverbolt laughs so hard he doesn't even mind the smug look on Skyfire's face.

 

**Power**

"You could try flowers", Skydive suggests oh-so-helpfully, and Silverbolt gives him a dirty look that would've cowed lesser mechs -- or at least mechs without the ability to feel his emotions, because his brother just adds, still smirking, "Though knowing Skyfire, he would probably ignore the gesture for what it is and try to study them instead."

 

**Bother**

"Maybe we should change your designation to Forestfire", Silverbolt suggests, and loses the battle not to laugh when Skyfire tosses a chunk of tree at him, exasperation giving way to amusement in his optics.

 

**God**

"Mine", he murmurs, kissing Silverbolt's answering sigh.

 

**Wall**

"I'm going to kill them all", Silverbolt mumbles into his arm, and Skyfire makes a quiet sound of amusement, hands carefully working the tangle of string off his wings, "if I don't fall into recharge while you're doing that, at least."

 

**Naked**

They've stripped the plating off a few parts of his wings, cracked the glass of his cockpit, his armour torn and charred on the places where it's not just plain _missing_ , and Skyfire's hands clench uselessly at his sides, for the first time in his life wishing to _kill_ someone.

 

**Drive**

He offlines his optics, helm pressed against Silverbolt's chest, and lets the steady thrum of his bondmate's spark lull him into recharge.

 

**Harm**

' _Don't leave_ ', he wants to plead, but there's a limit to how selfish he'll allow himself to be, and he's lived through too many broken promises to dare to ask for this, anyway.

 

**Precious**

"We need to stop meeting like this", Skyfire murmurs, pretty much just for show, as Silverbolt hums noncommittally and continues to press kisses along his chestplates, his legs still bracketing Skyfire's hips.

 

**Hunger**

"And you say _I'm_ bad", Silverbolt laughs breathlessly, and Skyfire makes an unimpressed noise and decides to kiss him quiet.

 

**Believe**

"I did warn you they'd try to keep you", Wheeljack grins, and Skyfire only half-tries to hide his answering smile as he glances back at the Aerials.

 

**(Bonus: Pretty**

He's not bothered by it, really, but it's still somewhat strange to realise that whenever Silverbolt looks at him with that sweet smile of his, it's honestly just because he likes to watch him.)

 


End file.
